roamfandomcom-20200213-history
1074 Machyal's Amby Sarevir
Machyal's Amby Sarevir (born -52) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Sister. "By the outbreak of the Crylaltian War, Machyal had three sisters — Amby, Glumas and Caiacas — and a younger brother Hessal. When Machyal was seven, his elder sister Amby married Devisal Qualens-Donimal Barbar, son of the Triumphant hero of the Inachironic War Toothless Donimal Qualens-Donimal Sarevir and the Consul (and elder brother of Hyberital Barbar Adesican) Hessal Barbar Adesican, and Varbal Qualens Candoam, son of the Consuls Sepsidal Qualens Juctor and Droning Ormanal Candoam Voriel. " "The Officer Droning Varbal Qualens Candoam, the husband of Proud Machyal's older sister Amby, had fallen in the battle, but the Northern Provincial Army had been no match for the superior training and discipline of the Roamans." "During Proud Machyal's time as Bursar in Roam, his mother Amby Voriel died, aged fifty-nine. His father took the loss hard, going into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace. Proud Machyal, his brother Hessal, their living sisters Amby and Caiacas, and Proud Machyal's living siblings Shy Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, the Patriarch of Sarevir, Donimy Sarevir and Lecarol's Paryty Juctor, Moody Machyal's half-sister, sequestered themselves with the tyrant in his grief for an extended period. Proud Machyal saw that his father was in fact terrified by the changes he had wrought upon Roam, and that his achievements as a general would be forever blighted by his actions as a tyrant. More than anything, he saw his father's fear of death, and how he could not relinquish his hold upon Roam lest punishment be meted out upon him by those he had wronged. Though he paid his father respect, he reaffirmed his desire to be a different and better man from him. " "The third year of Moody Machyal's tyranny saw him emerge from seclusion when he was forced into standing for election (rather than being appointed) as Consul by Young Sural, who was continuing his political journey back towards constitutionalism. He was elected alongside Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor in a landslide, but was an embittered man since the death of his wife. Two of his sons-in-law — Amal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, husband to Machyal's Amby Sarevir, and Rash Ormanal Candoam, husband to Caiacas Sarevir — turned up dead in Roam, likely because they were not seen to have shared adequately in Moody Machyal's grief over the death of his wife. " "The momentum of Proud Machyal's year was halted by the death of his wife Donimy, aged thirty-five, whilst delivering a stillborn son. Machyal had loved Donimy, who had been a compassionate wife with a strong moral compass, and he went into grief seclusion at the Sarevir Palace, as his former husband Pagnal did at the Candoam Palace. His brother Hessal had left for the Straequian Well, but he was visited by his sisters Amby and Caiacas, as well as many Sarevirs and other political allies and sycophants hoping to take advantage of his grief. He grew again to hate Roam, a place where he could only ever remember being unhappy or feeling incompetent. The suspicious death of his sister Caiacas's husband Brillal Candoam Adesican, only strengthened his resolve to leave the city, surrounded as it was with rumours of assassination and political unrest with Scruval and Proud Machyal's flaunting of the law. When he was campaigning abroad, the people loved him; when he was a politician in Roam, they despised him." Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Sarevir Category:Woman Category:Roaman Category:Familial